


Hypno Steals a Dog

by PawPunk



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Animal Abuse, Crimes & Criminals, Dogs, Gen, Heist, Misgendering, Moving Out, Pets, Sort Of, Suspense, Theft, Transphobia, trans!hypno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/PawPunk
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. (Don't worry, the old owner deserves it)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Hypno Steals a Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings and notes:  
> \- The misgendering and animal abuse are a minor facet of the fic, but they're there.  
> \- Oh yeah Hypno is trans in this fic and his "real" name is Rocky. IDK what his actual real name is but wouldn't it be fuckin cool if I guessed correctly

The day was hot in a subtle yet oppressive way. If you stood outside for a few minutes, it would feel like a perfectly pleasant day, the sun warm but the breeze cool. But if, like Hypno, you were moving heavy boxes out of the house and into the back of a beat-up pickup truck, you would quickly realize what terrible weather it was. 

Hypno shoved the last suitcase into the bed of the truck and nearly fell over onto the hot asphalt. The metal of the truck nearly burned him, even through his shirt, but it was better than standing on his aching feet for another second. Hypno took a drink from his warm water bottle and wiped his brow, his sleeve damp with sweat even his trusty bandanna couldn’t keep back. Even though it had taken him all afternoon to pack and transfer his belongings, though, he still didn’t feel entirely ready to go.

Hypno squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to stand. He needed to get going before the sun fully set, but… he was never coming back, and although he was mostly relieved to leave his old, slightly water damaged house behind, he would miss the neighborhood. As the sky tinged yellow, Hypno decided there was someone he needed to say goodbye to.

Hypno crossed the street, the cooling air reinvigorating his body. He leaned on the fence with its peeling white paint and whistled. “Allison!” he half called, half hissed. “Ally, where are you?”

A chain jingled, and a familiar red setter darted out of her dog house. Hypno grinned, nearly knocking down the fence as he leaned over to pet her. “Easy, girl!” he giggled as Ally licked his face. He made an exaggerated gagging sound, then pulled back and stroked the dog’s warm fur. “Missed me, huh?”

Ally barked as if to say yes. Her tongue lolled out of mouth and her plumey tail thumped against the ground. Hypno sighed, patting her head. “Yeah, yeah, I missed you too,” he said. His heart panged as Ally kept looking at him with her stupid brown eyes. She probably wouldn’t understand why he never came to visit again. Would she think he hated her?

Hypno shook the thoughts out of his head. Dogs didn’t understand hate. He eyed the two bowls by Ally’s doghouse, both licked clean long ago. “Mr. Davidson isn’t taking care of you, eh?” he asked. After quickly looking up and down the street, Hypno jumped over the fence. Ally jumped all over him as he poured the last of his water out into her bowl, but then quickly switched to drinking. The water was gone in seconds.

“What are you doing on my lawn?” Hypno jumped as the door to the house squeaked open.

“Nothing,” Hypno said, backing away towards the fence as Mr. Davidson stomped over to him. If ever there was an argument that not all pets look like their owners, it was Mr. Davidson and Allison- while the dog was sweet and friendly with luscious red fur, Mr. Davidson was bald, unkempt, and perpetually scowling. Hypno hastily climbed back over the fence. Ally whimpered.

Mr. Davidson sighed, rubbing his sunburn-pink forehead. “Good lord, Roxy, you can’t just break into people’s houses.”

“I went into your yard. To pet your dog. Also, it’s Rocky.” Hypno’s lip twitched. He could have brushed it off as a mistake, but it wasn’t the kind someone who knew he was a man would make. “But fine, I’ll leave.”

“Good riddance,” Mr. Davidson murmured, just loud enough for Hypno to hear. He shuffled back towards his house, shoving Ally away as she tried to follow him inside. 

And that was when Hypno had either the best or worst idea ever.

He was going to steal Allison.

Sure, Hypno had no experience with theft, and sure, there was a good chance Mr. Davidson would beat him into a pulp if he found him in his yard again. But Hypno doubted he’d look very hard if Ally went missing, and he certainly didn’t deserve her. Her empty food and water bowls attested to that. As the sun went down, Hypno’s mind cleared, and he started forming a plan.

As casually as possible, Hypno returned to his truck. He sat in the bed, watching the last bit of light fade from the sky. Orange lights flickered on in the run-down houses, and a teenager waved at him as she trotted back to her house. Hypno waved back.

Ten minutes later, Hypno was relatively confident nobody was looking out their windows. It was dinner time, his empty stomach was quick to remind him. Climbing down as silently as possible, Hypno unlocked his truck and grabbed a bag of dusty beef jerky and took an over-salted bite. He hoped it would tempt Ally more than him.

Hypno trotted across the street. The blue light from inside Mr. Davidson’s house suggested he was watching TV, but Hypno still had to be subtle about this. He didn’t want to find out what happened if Mr. Davidson caught him stealing his dog.

A chain jingled, and Hypno was dragged back to the present. Ally bounded over to the fence, barking once with joy. Hypno grimaced, quickly tossing a beef jerky strip at her. Thankfully, the chewing quieted her down, but Hypno still held his breath as the sound of the TV inside paused. For a few moments, the only sounds were Ally’s enthusiastic chewing and the hiss of the wind. Then, the TV turned back on again.

“Okay,” Hypno whispered to himself. Ally looked up at him expectantly, and he shushed her even though she didn’t understand. Ally leaped up on the fence, the chain attaching her collar to the stake outside her doghouse pulling taught as she struggled to lick his face. Hypno leaned in, unintentionally putting himself in range as he fiddled with her collar. 

“Ally, stop,” he hissed, before realizing he should probably keep his mouth shut. He pulled her red fur out of the way, hoping to find an ordinary leather or cloth collar, but she didn’t even have a tag. She just had a choke chain, wrapped around her neck like a noose. “Poor girl,” Hypno sighed. He tried to pull the chain over her head, but it was so tight that it barely fit her neck. Ally whimpered, trying to pull away.

“Okay,” Hypno said to himself. He glanced furtively at the window before silently vaulting over the fence again. He landed on the soft soil with a quiet thud, and Ally jumped all over him. Her chain jingled. “Shh!” Hypno hissed. Ally did not heed him. Picking speed over sound, Hypno led her back towards her house until the chain was slack, then quickly loosened her collar and slid it over her head, setting it on the ground as quietly as possible. Ally immediately sat down and scratched her neck.

“Good girl,” Hypno whispered, and gave her another beef jerky piece. He balled up her ratty blanket and stuck it on top of the chain- maybe it would fool Mr. Davidson if he looked out the window in the middle of the night. Then, he paced back to the fence, snapping his fingers for Ally to follow him. 

They stopped at the fence. Ally was a good girl, but there was no way she’d get over the fence quietly. Hypno looked towards the gate- unlocked, but directly in view of the window. Grimacing, he turned to Ally again. She was a big dog.

“Up,” he whispered, and hooked his arms under Ally’s belly. Her tail wagged nervously as he struggled to pick her up, his back and knees straightening laboriously. Hypno turned his nose up, trying not to get her dirty fur in his face. With his last strength, he dropped her over the fence. Her claws skittered against the pavement, and, to his horror, Allison barked.

The TV paused, and Hypno’s heart stopped. He vaulted over the fence, yelling “go! Go!” to Ally. She followed him across the street, barking happily all the way. 

“Ey! What do you think you’re doing?” Mr. Davidson yelled, slamming the door open. Hypno unlocked his car and frantically shoved Ally inside, her claws scrubbing against his already scratched paint job. 

Mr. Davidson kept yelling as he stormed down his lane. “You fucking bitch, are you stealing my dog? Ally! Get back here!” Thankfully, Ally didn’t listen, plonking down in the passenger seat and wagging her tail furiously. Hypno scrambled into the driver seat, closing and locking the door. Mr. Davidson had almost reached his car- in a few steps, he could grab Hypno’s stuff and throw it into the street. 

Without buckling up, Hypno turned the ignition key and jolted forward. He and Ally were both thrown back as he sped to the street corner, and he stopped, buckling her up (then himself, as an afterthought). Mr. Davidson was storming to his car, now… Hypno stomped on the gas again. Why why why had he done this? Ally whimpered next to him as they rolled over a speed bump, but Hypno barely noticed. He just got out of there.

If Hypno had looked back, he would have seen Mr. Davidson reach his car, start it… then shrug and go back to watching TV. It wouldn’t have surprised him. It had been Mrs. Davidson who loved that dog, and she had left long ago. But Hypno didn’t see, and his heart pounded long after he pulled onto the freeway. 

Some time around ten he pulled into a rest stop, sighing. His shoulders hurt from gripping the steering wheel so hard. But Ally licked his face, and he laughed shakily.

“We made it, Ally,” he told her. She barked, and Hypno winced and fed her another beef jerky bit. He had miles to go, and his eyelids hurt, but Hypno swore that when they reached their new home, Ally would never sleep outside again.


End file.
